


If only that were true

by Melisenda



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisenda/pseuds/Melisenda





	If only that were true

Thomas was coming down the stairs slowly, with John. He was tired and his back began to give a bit of pain, but it was nothing that a strong cup of tea and a few minutes of rest would have put in place.

He looked at the sleeves of the jacket in his hands "Bloody ink stains. Impossible to clean "

John gave him a sympathetic look "Did you try sour milk?"

"It only works when the stain is fresh... I tried with alcohol but the spots don’t go away completely..."

"Try adding ammonia"

"Ammonia?"

"Two parts of alcohol and one of ammonia. It should work"

"Thanks John, you are a real pal! It's nice you're back here at the Abbey"

"Thanks, lad. I am glad, too"

At the end of the stairs they found Mrs. Hughes waiting for them "Thomas dear, you have finally finished! There is Katy, waiting for you"

The woman did not even have time to finish the sentence. Thomas rushed, worried, in the  servant's hall, his heart pounding with excitement, but calmed immediately when he saw Katy chatting with Anna, sitting quiet by the fire.

"Thomas!"

The man bent down to kiss her forehead tenderly "Is it all right darling?"

"Yes, of course! I came to show to Mrs Hughes the blanket for the baby. She taught me a new sewing point. I told you that I was coming, do you  remember? She invited me to dinner, so we could go home together. You don't mind, do you? "

"It’s just wonderful!" He sat down next to them in the rocking chair, smiling. Katy was beautiful in the soft light of the fire, brown hair softly twisted into a bun, dark eyes vivid and intense. Her slim figure was just burdened by pregnancy but her tender expression made Katy even more beautiful.

Thomas closed his eyes and let himself be lulled by the chatter of the two women with John.

"We are almost there, are we?"

"Yes, five weeks at most. I look forward. I have always swollen ankles and I feel so awkward. Even the simplest things are so tiring" She snorted, but was the picture of happiness.

Mr. Carson came in mumbling, but he smiled at Katy. "No need to move for me. Good evening, Mrs. Barrow. Are you our guest for dinner?"

"Yes, thanks, Mrs. Hughes invited me" She adjusted a curl behind her ear  "You are all so kind. Thank you"

Mr. Carson waved a hand "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Barrow. For real. Now excuse me but there is a dinner to be served. Alfred, William, in the kitchen"

The butler went out, followed by the two footmen. Thomas got up slowly. "I'm going to smoke. Out in the yard…"

"You should try to stop!" Anna said.

"Yes I know, I know. But  only four cigarettes  a day and never at home..." He looked so unhappy that they all began to laugh.

When he came out, the two women resumed their chat.

"So what you gonna do when the baby is born? Will you work again? "

"I think so. Mom will help me at home with the baby and I will return to the store. Mr. Watson has been very kind in the past two months, but I cannot let him work alone any longer... " Katy had inherited from his father a small but well-stocked fabric shop in the village, and it was there that she and Thomas meet. He believed he needed a cut of cloth for a coat, instead he realized that the only thing he needed was her.

"For the child's birth we expect Thomas’s parents, too. We went to see them in Manchester last month. I was a bit worried. You know, Thomas and his father had left so bad when he had decided to go in service"

John frowned "Strange choice. The boy is crazy of all the stuff about clocks, and to be masters of themselves is priceless"

Katy lowered her voice, looking at the door, if Thomas were to enter "They had a fight, because of a woman. She was much bigger than Thomas and I think she was already married ... So he went away. You know how it is when you are young ... "

John grinned and his wife tapped him on the arm "Katy I am sorry, I did not want to offend you, but Thomas is always so serious and reserved. To imagine him in a situation like that...  so emotional... it's weird for me"

She smiled, blushing "I assure you that Thomas can be very emotional when he wants"

Finally they ended up upstairs, and downstairs they started the dinner. Mr. Carson was less gruff than usual, because he liked Katy and loved Thomas and was happy for the new life to come. Now that Mr Bates was finally back to Downton, they  could look to the future with optimism.

While Thomas got up he had a twinge in his back and winced. William was close to him "All right Mr. Barrow?"

"It’s Thomas, and yes, it’s all right. Only the old back wound. When it rains for many days it bothers me"

William looked at him with a gaze full of a mixture of anger and shame "I should be there with you too..."

Thomas’s expression became sad and bitter "Where? At La Somme? At Amiens? No lad, no. You're so young! I saw so many guys dying and in a way that even the beasts! I am happy instead! You are here, safe and sound and in one piece. It’s good stuff in my book!"

"You speak well, you! You're a hero here. Everybody loves you. You saved Mr. Crawley in Amiens. "

"I didn’t save him! i just fell on him! And fortunately I am pretty big so the shell didn’t do too much damage. If you were in my place, it would have broken through  a lung and now I would be here to cry rather than make fun of you" He laughed, trying to dispel William’s guilt.

"Rather than, what's up with Daisy? You've asked her for a date again?"

"Yes, but things are going on very slowly. I fear that she likes the newcomer, Alfred, more than me ... "

"Nonsense! O'Brien’s nephew! A sad, insipid beanpole. The problem is that Daisy is too insecure and listens to others instead of listening to her heart. Insist still a bit, I'm sure it's worth it."

"I really hope you're right, Thomas"

Alfred warned that above they were about to go to sleep. At the entrance of the library he found Carson who was taking some glasses "I'm sorry, Mrs. Barrow will go home later than usual tonight"

"No problem. She  likes to talk a bit with the girls" Thomas smiled  "You know, I do not give her a lot of satisfaction when she shows me  babyclothes and blankets"

"I guess, I guess" The man seemed to think a moment, then continued  "I'm really happy with how things went, Thomas. I mean, at the beginning we have had some problems, but it is normal when you are young to not have clear ideas. We are glad to have you here now"

Thomas blushed slightly. He was not accustomed to receiving praise from Carson "So I am, Mr. Carson"

Fortunately, at that time Mr. Crawley left the library "Oh Thomas, here you are. Perfect. Let's go upstairs"

 

"Is it all right, sir?" Thomas was helping Matthew off with his dinner jacket.

"Yes it is Thomas. Perfect, thanks. In a couple of days probably I have to go to London"

"Do you want me too?"

"No, I think that there will be no need. Indeed, take the chance to stay at home with Mrs. Barrow while I'm gone"

"Thank you sir…" 

"I cannot believe it, lad. After all we've been through, you and me, now we become fathers together. It 's great, isn’t it?"

Thomas smiled grateful "Yes it is, Matthew, it is. I never thought I could be so happy"

Thomas went downstairs quiet. Five more minutes and then he could go home together with Katy.

He entered the servant's hall. The maids were giggling in front of a blond guy. Where was Mrs. Hughes when needed?

"Don't you have work to do? And who are you?"

The man looked at Thomas with bright blue eyes. He was young and beautiful. 

"Jimmy Kent, at your service"

Thomas startled. 

Jimmy Kent. JIMMY KENT! JIMMY!

Thomas jumped up, gasping. He could not breathe. He tried to take in more air.

"Calm down Mr. Barrow, calm down. Everything is alright. Everything is alright.  You passed out for a few seconds, a side effect of electro therapy, but it's all right. Try to breathe calmly"

Thomas lay back, trying to take deep and regular breaths. After a while the pain in the chest seemed to decrease.

"What is your name? Can you tell me?"

"Sure. Thomas Barrow "

"Do you know where you are?"

Thomas put his head in his hands, and began to cry, without the strength to answer. It was only a dream, but it was so vivid. So real. Perhaps not all was lost, perhaps if he could really change he would have everything he wanted, like in the dream, his family, friends, someone to love and who loved him ... If he had enough courage, if he resisted to fear, pain, anguish, maybe eventually the dream would come true, and finally they would all smile, and they would be happy for him.


End file.
